


雪松

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 最近太忙了，摸鱼产物。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	雪松

**Author's Note:**

> 最近太忙了，摸鱼产物。

黎巴嫩的山区盛产质地坚硬的雪松。这种松树总是生长在皑皑的雪线之上，粗壮而密实的枝干不是朝向天空、而是向着四周伸展，一棵古老的雪松足以覆盖一座小丘陵的顶端。它就像一座拥有七层城墙的王国，它的庇荫就像白色的雪线和苍蓝的天空一样永恒。

巴伊拉山的腹地有一座真正的石头城堡。它是一只筑巢在绝壁上的黑色雄鹰，虽然短暂地收拢羽翼，随时能够振翅翱翔。即使没有像雪松一样肉眼可见的强壮树枝，几乎没有中断过的商道和山谷里的村落在城堡的保护下，享受了多年的宁静。

有一天，从漆黑的建筑之中走了出一名穿洁白长袍、系鲜红腰带的人，兜帽像高耸的城垣在日落中投下的阴翳，遮盖了行者的面容，在兜帽的保护之下没有性别的差异，没有年龄的长幼，没有肤色的深浅，他可以成为任何人，无论是熟识或者仅有一眼之缘，他可以消失在任何一段历史记录的字里行间。他离开城堡的时候没有通知任何一名亲近的人，走下石阶的脚步甚至没有打断睡梦中鸽子的咕咕叫声。他穿过不再有流水潺潺的花园，踏过枯叶与泥土混合小径，翻过散发着木质清香的篱笆，行走在弯弯曲曲的山道上。由旅人和山民双脚开拓出的道路倔强地抵抗着时间流逝带来的变化，道路在他那双金色的眼中若隐若现，年轮一样的鱼尾纹和从额角悬挂的皱纹组成了山脊起伏一样的脉络。

他找到了最高山顶上的那棵雪松。它是如此古老，树皮表面交叉隆起的纹路像世界诞生之初的蛇鳞那般巨大。刺客绕着树干顺行了七圈，没有发现任何能够供他攀援而上的地方。作为刺客，他曾经骄傲地宣称自己攀爬和过七座伟大人类城市的最高建筑，现在竟然在一棵不会言语的自然造物面前束手无策。

“诗人们在他们的歌里唱道，如果站在最高的地方，可以一直眺望到太阳诞生的黄金草原，团簇着月亮停歇的圣洁雪峰。我已经在巴伊拉山最高的雪松树下了，为什么还是什么也看不到？”

他颓丧地坐在树荫里，喃喃自语，沉沉入睡。第二天的日头升起之后，他换了一通解释自己目的的说辞。

“听说在最接近天空的山顶，树木在夜里会变成直通七重天庭的梯子，为什么我在树下守候了一个晚上什么奇迹也没发现？”

然而到了第三天的中午，他仿佛完全忘记了自己在前两天说过的话，开始念叨自己大费周章地来到山顶是为了监视远方敌人的行迹。在六天的日子里，他一刻不停地抱怨，每一种理由听上去都合情合理，又因为太过于合乎情理而变成了一条条精心设计的谎言，就像刺客们墨守的那条箴言，万般皆虚妄。

六天六夜的时间流逝，雪松庇护下的国度没有半点因为刺客的造访发生丝毫变化，刺客能够感受到体内不安的情绪一点点地膨胀。雪松看上去像是陷入了睡眠，然而刺客知道周遭的一切物质没有真正沉睡，它们正在神明隐匿的虚空里张开永不疲倦的眼睛安静注视刺客的一举一动，却不曾给予他与他的谎言一星半点的回应。

第七天，他站在悬崖峭壁的边缘，伸长脖子向下眺望，深邃的谷底有一道模糊不清的影子，似乎是雪松在风中摇摆的枝条，又像是他自己的阴影，也可能是无主的幽灵。那道黑暗注意到了他的目光，它从欣嫩子谷的深处一路攀缘而上，脸对脸地端详了刺客片刻，钻进了刺客兜帽的遮掩。他立刻感觉到了胸口像是被硬生生地塞进了一条黑黢黢的兔子，鼓鼓囊囊，来回扑腾，几乎要挣脱他的掌控。

“神啊，我来这里只不过是想要一小段树枝，一小段罢了。”

他朝着山谷失控地大喊。当他回过身的时候，雪松树最高的枝桠上飞起了一只巨大的黑色的鸟。刺客这辈子从未见过那么大的鹫鹰，以至于它伏卧的时候刺客以为那是树冠无法被阳光通透的一部分。大鹫停歇过的那段树枝，敲打树干发出好听的通通响声，掉落了下去，仿佛是巨鸟听见了刺客真正的心声，亦或者雪松回应了他七天以来唯一一句非谎言。

树枝被带回了城堡。就像离开时没有惊扰到村落黑色的梦境，他的归来也是悄无声息，鸽子们依然依偎在一块，时不时发出梦呓般的唧唧咕咕。他在黑暗中毫不费劲地行走，回到了七天前离开的那把座椅跟前，如同从未离开过一样。

坐下的瞬间，疲惫和疼痛顺着椅子的靠背蔓延到刺客的四肢百骸，他想要马上就倒下睡去，但是那段树枝阻止了他，在织物之下硌得生疼，让他无法安息。于是刺客在黑暗的房间里摸索，终于点燃了油灯。树枝有一肘尺来长，成年人手臂般粗细，密致且沉重，凡人贫乏的想象力根本无从理解起飞的大鹫是如何将这样的树枝折断，但是刺客没有心思细究，凡人啊为什么要把自己放在神龛的位置妄自揣度神明的意图呢！

参差不齐的断口在微热的空气中散发出独特的气味，原始又新鲜，令人想起白雪覆盖的褐色山岭，拂过棕榈叶片的蓝灰烟尘，照耀在大卫塔尖的第一道霞光，还有洒落在古老经卷页面上的金粉。在摩挲了片刻后，他意识到自己距离开工还差一把工具。在这座黑暗的圣殿里有什么锋利的器皿能够撕开世界之树坚韧的鳞甲呢？难道要依赖那已经趋于腐朽干枯的牙齿和手指吗？不，它们只是薄弱肉体的一部分，早已屈服于命运与时间，他必须要借用某种足以超越人类生命界限的不朽之物来继续自己的计划。于是，他拔出了腰间的短匕首。黑色的刀柄，平衡感极好，没有任何多余的装饰，是故人的一件赠予物，亦或者说是来自遥远过去的诅咒，刺客浑然不在乎。现在他可以开始自己最后的任务了。

匕首不是用于木工活计的专门工具，难以操控。它原本应该是用于精准刺杀的武器，现在却被用在手法粗糙的削砍打磨上。手臂很快就酸痛到不得不停下，他凝视着平放在桌面的匕首，想起曾经有人抱怨过自己原本应是追求荣耀的战士，不得不成为一名与书卷和尘土打交道的宣教长，也有人在摇晃的船舱里抱着膝盖说，曾经认为宿命的范围便是家族的篱笆，直到自己鼓起勇气跨上栗色骏马越过可笑的障碍。世界上充斥着不计其数的假设，有着数不尽的背道而驰与谎言，但是每一个人不得不接受最终的道路与结局，每一个人都在时间的推搡之下不得不前行，或者死在路边。刺客短短地思考了一会，揉了揉咔咔作响的手腕，继续在那段木头上琢磨。

原木在刺客的手中渐渐呈现出天然木质以外的形状，渐渐具备了人类的轮廓，不过它依然粗砺不堪，看不出任何的特征，也分辨不出性别和年龄，就像拉上兜帽的刺客本身。他又一次停下了手中的工作，思考自己究竟是打算要雕刻出谁的样貌。

就在这个时候，黑暗的包围被打破了，房门被无礼地推开。一名白袍的刺客掌灯出现在门外，脸部轮廓被隐匿在兜帽之下，仿佛是坐在房间里的刺客的复制品。

“你离开了七天，没有告诉任何人自己的行踪，回来之后再把自己关在这里七天，不吃不喝。”

话语中的愤怒在触及白色长袍表面的时候便消散了。即便此刻的姿态全然不同，他们看上去依然如同在镜子里外，没有人能够对自己的影子发怒而获得回馈。

“没什么。”他在兜帽下回答，看不见表情，就像是一场荒谬的自问自答，“我在冥想。”

刺客跨了进来，顺手带上了房门，流动的空气让烛火摇摆了起来，坐在椅子上的刺客发现雪松人偶投射的影子似乎伸长了一些。为了不被来人察觉到自己的小秘密，他把人偶往身后藏了藏。

“马斯亚夫最后一批村民和刺客已经整装待发，他们现在都聚集在南面石拱门那里。”

刺客点了点头，“敦促他们在天亮之前出发，接下来就是你了，你已经准备好了吗？”

“唯独这件事情，我希望自己从未有过离开的念头。”

“决定权并不在你。”

“好吧，你说得没错。对了，你应该去见见那些即将启程的人们，跟他们说点什么，他们中间有不少人从未离开过村子远行，他们很不安。”

“勇气已经跟衣物一道被装进了行囊，只是人们还未发现。比起见我，他们更重要的是赶路。我完全不想见任何人，请让我安静一会。”

这一次，刺客清楚地看到雪松人偶的鼻子变长变尖了，就想谎言长出了可怖的荆棘利齿。他还来不及细想这究竟是哪种巫术作祟，另外那名刺客愠怒的声音已经追了上来。

“身为马斯亚夫的最高导师，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“如果可以，我希望自己从未成为过这个角色。”

“可是你已经是了，无论是过去，现在，未来，你正坐在最高导师的椅子上。”

“你看到只是一名疲倦倦怠的老人恰好发现了一张舒适的椅子便在上面休憩片刻。我的任务已经结束了，马斯亚夫的时代已经落幕了，刺客不再需要出现在人们的视野中影响他们的判断。”

“这些不是你的真正想法。”

“啊，你说对了，这些正是我现在心中的所想。”

“我不明白，你为什么会得出这么消极的结论？”

“我所说的只是平静的事实，只是你的心中充满了伤感。你不需要理解，也不需要明白，你只要学会服从最高导师的命令。”

木头人偶伸长的部分愈发尖锐，刺客紧紧攥住它的姿势在房间的墙壁上描绘出本不应该在存在的夸张影子，好似战士握着一把锋利的长剑，可以随时切断、撕碎跟前的所有事物。他希冀着借此吓走对方，没错，逃走吧，逃走吧，现在就离开这个房间，离开这座城堡，离开这片土地，此时此刻的马斯亚夫就像一座墓园，只有过去与回忆居住于其中，而刺客早已为自己选择好了安眠的墓坑。

“你说得没错，我必须尊重你，聆听你，不是因为你是刺客的最高导师，在这一层关系之前你是我的父亲。”

白袍的刺客猛地拉下兜帽，他不再是一个名为刺客的抽象符号，也不再是面前这个人的影子或者镜中倒影。儿子毫无畏惧地走向刺客，逼退了由谎言生出的影子，长剑的锋刃畏惧着油灯的光芒，像带着温度的暖阳融化了悬挂在雪松枝条上的坚冰，不断缩短。走过桌案，他终于发现了刺客手中粗糙的人偶。

注意到儿子探询的目光，刺客也低下头看向未完工的木块，他忽然生出一股强烈的畏惧。儿子会追问他是为谁而雕刻的吗？他不知道自己能否能够给出具体的答案，当决定离开鹰堡的时候，当独自徘徊在山巅的时候，当在树皮刻下第一刀的时候，他从未细想过究竟要从坚韧的原始之中塑造出怎样的昔日灵魂。

儿子捡起一片木屑，嗅了嗅，“是雪松。”

他没有说话，只是把人偶递到儿子手中，后者仔细端详片刻后，没有提出他所惧怕的问题，而是从腰间拔出自己的贴身匕首，在木制的表面留下属于他的力道与痕迹。刺客凝视着面前的人，他的动作、神情，甚至手肘抬起的高度与自己是如此相似，血缘是他们之间天然的纽带。

“我们失去了太多。”

“是的，我们失去了太多，多到没有足够的时间让我逐一地纪念他们。‘我的日子过去如快船，如急落捕食的鹰’。”

“我想留下来，父亲，请允许我和你一起完成它。我们可以雕出更多的……”

儿子吹掉匕首上的碎屑，准备把人偶还给刺客，刺客却把它推了回去。

“你不能留下来，在送走最后一批村民之后，你必须立刻启程去伊斯坦达里亚，去跟你的家人在一起，他们需要你。”

在儿子开口说话之前，他双手用力握住儿子的手，就像雪松将树冠低垂下来，覆盖住年轻的大地山峦。

“你必须完成它，把它传递下去，只要有人还记得，他们就会成为记忆成为传说的一部分，永远续存下去。”

“那么你呢？你可以跟我一道离开。”

他在兜帽下沉吟了一会，抬手揭开了自己的兜帽，马斯亚夫最后一名刺客也消失不见了。站在黑色城堡优雅窗格前的只有、也始终只有阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，他微微踮起脚，挺直佝偻的背脊，目送着最后一个细小的身影隐匿在群山的苍茫线条之中。

阿泰尔自始至终知道自己聪明的儿子弄错了一件事，每一个人都会离开马斯亚夫，并不是每一个离开的人会踏上相同的道路。他转过身，像是赞许他的觉悟，伊甸园碎片散发出柔和而神圣的金色光晕。他整理了下衣袍，重新戴好兜帽，把金苹果揣进怀中，沉甸甸，鼓囊囊，仿佛他那衰老的心脏隔着薄薄的胸腔贴着整个世界。

“我也该出发了，去图书馆。”

END.


End file.
